Beach Day
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Father is finally dead along with the homunculi. So the group decide to take a day off at the beach. Manga-based. EdxWinry, and a little Royai.


It's a EdxWinry story! It's manga-based, by the way. It also have a little Royai.

I got this idea while I where at the beach with my mum. Hope you like it^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~Beach Day~

The sun was shining bright over the beach. A big group of people had decided to meet up there that day. It had been a month since they had defeated Father and the homunculi, and saved the country from being made into a Philosopher's Stone. At the moment, most of the group where out in the water, but some of them were still on the shore. Edward sat in the shadow of a huge tree. He had been released from the hospital the day before, after being there since the end of Father and that stuff. Because he still had automail, he couldn't go out and have fun in the water together with the others.

After a while, his eyes fell on Winry. The girl had come with them as a payback for taking care of Edward's automail for years. She had been acting weird since she had showed up at Central Hospital almost a month ago, and Edward just couldn't figure out why. She had even fixed his automail without throwing her wrench at his head. Then, Riza's words echoed in his head; _'You're in love with Winry, aren't you?'_ Was he? He had had a crush on her when they had been younger, had wanted to marry her, but did he love her now?

"Brother?" a voice said over him. Edward looked up, and his golden eyes meet his brother's. Alphonse was finally human again, after years of looking for a way to fix it.

"What?" he asked.

"You sure you don't want to take a swim?" his brother said.

"Yes."

"Okay, but I have to go, Mei is waiting for me," the youngest of the two boys said, before he started to run down to the sea again. Edward smiled after his brother, before his gaze fell on Winry again.

"If she means so much to you, you should say something," a new voice said behind him. The boy rose, and stared angry at the man.

"She is just my mechanic!" he shouted. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Really?" The boy blushed for a second, before he crossed his arms.

"Like you have anything you should say. From what I know, you haven't told Riza you like her yet now, have you?"

"So you _do_like Miss Rockbell?" Edward sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. Whatever he said, this guy got it to sound like something else.

"And, Fullmetal, I think you owe me money," Roy said out of nowhere. The boy looked at him.

"And like I said, you will get them back when you have reached the top."

"Whatever, Shrimp, just tell the girl what you feel," the man said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD DROWN IF HE EVEN TRY TO SWIM IN THE SEA?!?!" With that, the boy ran toward the place they had put their food. Most people from the group had gotten there already when he reached it. Izumi and Sig had started to take out their food from the bag they had taken with them, Major General Armstrong and the soldiers from the Briggs sat in a ring, none of them in beach-clothing. Ling, finally free from Greed, and Ran Fan sat together and ate some food he had never seen in his life, most likely from Xing. Maria and Denny had not come up from the sea yet, he guessed they had a lot to talk about. Alphonse and Mei sat quietly on the edge of the table, while Roy's military-group took up rest of the table. Winry sat on the ground and fixed something. Edward stopped the moment he got his eyes on her. When did she leave the water? Slowly, he went to her, and looked down on what she was doing.

"Need help?" he said softly. The girl started to turn around, and the boy's heart started to beat fast. Was this love? His golden eyes looked into her blue ones. Then, someone pushed him in the back, and made him fall down toward her. His lips met her soft ones, and his face went red. He rose quickly, blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" he said as the girl rose from the ground. She had covered her mouth with her hand, and looked shocked. The whole group stared at them, except from one; Ling where nowhere to be seen. Then, Edward turned around, only to find the prince of Xing standing behind his back, smiling big.

"I thought you might need a helping hand," he said innocently. Edward looked over at Ran Fan, only to find her shaking her head over the prince's actions. Edward were about to punch the prince when Winry got in front of him. He half expected her to throw her wrench at him, but what she did shock him even more than the wrench did sometimes. The girl leaned up, and kissed him on the lips again. Edward smiled inside, before he put his arms around her back and hugged her close to him while they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, the whole group started to cheer at them, saying that they were shocked how long it had taken from them to realize their feelings towards each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were leaving the beach, Edward noticed something that made him stop and wait from some seconds while Winry, Alphonse and Mei waited for him. Roy tripped over the boy's leg, and went crashing into the blond woman in front of them. Riza turned around and stared at him as he got himself into a presentable form again.

"Was there something, Colonel?" she asked softly. The man blinked a couple of times.

"Well. . . Not really. . . Eh. . . Riza? Want to join me for dinner today?" he said nervous. The woman blushed.

"Fine," she said shortly. In front of them, they could hear Edward laugh low as he walked away, hand in hand with his mechanic and childhood-friend. Winry smiled, knowing she now had everything she could ever dream of having.

A/N: Some of the things they say has been in the manga;) Like the part about Riza telling Edward she thinks he is in love with Winry. And the money-promise between Roy and Edward. Hope you liked it anyway^^ Sorry if I have a lot og grammar-mistakes.


End file.
